Divorce
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Ia tahu ia takkan terbiasa. Luka itu makin disirami air garam makin jauh dari rasa nyaman. Kini ia melangkah sendirian. Karena begitulah ia menjalani hidup sebelumnya. Hanya ia dan seorang lagi bagian diri dan hidupnya. Yang masa lalu gelap itu pun takkan mampu memisahkannya.


"Koshi?" Suara itu bergetar. Yang berbicara gugup setengah mati, terlebih kala menemu seorang lagi yang tak berdaya di depan mereka. Tangan kemerahan yang memegangi kuat-kuat botol kaca yang bisa jadi akan menghancurkan kepalanya dalam sekali hantam menakutinya. Bibirnya digigiti kuat-kuat, ia mempertanyakan tindakan yang diambil kawannya itu kini. Langkahnya terhenti dan ingin ia menggapai lengan si perak agar berhenti dan menenangkannya.

"Tak usah dipedulikan, Eita." Koshi masih berjalan cepat meski melihat sosok yang membuat takut kawannya. Tanpa ragu sama sekali ia melangkahi kaki yang melintang di koridor apartemennya, tak memedulikan tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri namun merintangi langkahnya. Ia mencium bau alkohol yang begitu kuat, menguar dari mulut yang sedikit ternganga dan dari botol kaca yang tergeletak di sisi tubuh yang tak bergerak itu. Ada perasaan muak ketika melihat sosok tak berdaya bagai mayat itu, tapi Koshi takkan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk segala emosi di dalam hati. Ia melangkah dengan mantap ke kamar di ujung koridor. Dibukanya pintu kamar mereka dengan tak sabar, tangannya menggapai-gapai bagian atas lemari yang lebih tinggi darinya, mencoba meraih salah satu sisi kopernya. Ketika tangannya berhasil menyentuh pegangan plastik, segera ia tarik koper besar itu. Benda itu nyaris jatuh menimpa tubuhnya, namun tangannya dengan kuat memegangi dan tubuhnya dengan gesit menghindar.

Pemuda yang sama berambut perak sepertinya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dan membantunya mengangkat koper itu ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap kawannya dengan khawatir, "Kau yakin?"

Dengan sekali hempasan, Koshi membanting koper besarnya ke atas ranjang dan menatap Eita dengan mata membelalak tajam, "Sangat yakin."

Sama sekali tak ada senyuman di wajah ayunya. Dan itu lebih membikin ngeri Eita. Koshi berbalik ke lemari di belakangnya dan membukanya dengan kasar. Mengeluarkan seluruh pakaiannya baik yang terlipat, tergantung, pakaian dalam di laci, segala miliknya dan memasukkan semua itu ke dalam kopernya. Ia beralih ke kontainer plastik yang ada di sisi lemari putih besarnya dan mengeluarkan segala pakaian yang ada di sana. Menyesakkan semua itu ke dalam kopernya. Mengambil sepatu dan semua perlengkapan yang ia perlukan dan yang ia temukan di kamar itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam koper.

Eita bergetar saat didengarnya bunyi botol kaca yang terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan wajahnya memucat. Terlebih kala langkah kaki itu begitu keras mengisi suara lain selain keributan kecil di kamar itu. Sosok yang tadinya tak sadarkan diri itu kini berdiri dengan murka di mulut pintu. Daun pintu yang menghalangi pandangannya dibanting dengan keras dan itu nyaris membuat Eita terpekik. Wajah pria berambut hitam itu merah dan matanya lebih merah lagi. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan keningnya mengerut tajam. Ia membelalak melihat kamar yang berantakan dan kesibukan si perak. Genggamannya begitu kuat di rangka pintu, otot-otot di balik kulitnya nyaris keluar dan tercetak jelas di kulit cokelatnya. Suaranya dalam dan menakutkan. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Koshi sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan si hitam dan mengambil kotak besar yang tersimpan di atas tumpukan kontainer plastik, menghamburkan isinya ke dalam kopernya. Daichi menggeram marah dan dengan cepat ia menyambar koper besar itu. Begitu mudah ia mengangkat koper yang begitu berat diangkat si perak sebelumnya, ia berantakkan ulang isinya ke ranjang dan lantai. Dengan nyaring ia berteriak lagi, mengulang tanyanya, "APA-APAAN INI?"

Eita merasa ia tak seharusnya berada di sana, tapi bergerak pergi pun rasanya ia tak sanggup. Pipi putih Koshi memerah dan ia menatap murka si hitam, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?"

Koper itu dibanting Daichi ke lantai dan ia membelalak pada si perak, "APA MAUMU?"

"AKU AKAN PERGI DARI SINI, BRENGSEK. AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU!"

Daichi begitu geram mendengar jawab si perak. Ia lemparkan baju-baju yang berhasil ia jangkau ke wajah si perak. Dengan kuat dan tanpa ampun meskipun sama sekali tak membuat luka bagi Koshi. Berkali-kali ia hantamkan kain-kain itu ke tubuh kekasihnya. Si perak yang mencoba menghindari itu tak sadar ketika tangan kirinya berhasil digenggam si hitam, "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Tamparan itu kuat mengenai rahang kiri Daichi. "MATI KAU, BRENGSEK! KAU DAN PACAR BRENGSEKMU ITU!"

Koshi dilempar Daichi ke atas tempat tidur. Eita terpana. Segera diraihnya lengan kuat Daichi. Ia peluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang, berusaha menahan hantaman kepalan kuat itu ke wajah ayu kawannya. Namun ia sendiri tak cukup bertenaga untuk menahan gejolak emosi si hitam. Ia terhempas kala sekali kedua lengan berotot itu menyentak ke atas. Ia berbalik ke kawan peraknya dan memelotot menakutkan. "KELUAR KAU DARI SINI!"

Koshi berhasil bangun dan menghantam wajah Daichi sekali lagi. Ia berteriak pada Eita, "EITA, KELUAR!"

Sekali pipi putih Koshi kena tamparan si hitam. Eita gemetaran dan dengan cepat ia berlari keluar. Untuk sekali itu ia merasa bodoh untuk meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil sehingga ia tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya untuk melerai perkelahian Koshi pun Daichi. Ia merasa tak berdaya sama sekali.

Koshi menghantamkan bantal ke tubuh Daichi berkali-kali. Pipinya merah setengah mati, dan ia selalu berteriak keras-keras selama memukul si hitam. Untuk pukulan kelima, tangan Daichi dengan tangkas menepis dan melemparkan bantal itu. Ia menampar pipi Koshi sekali lagi, membuat si ayu itu kembali terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Leher jenjangnya diraih lengan Daichi dan dicekiknya kuat-kuat Koshi. Ia terengah-engah melakukan itu sambil berkata, "Kau takkan pergi kemana-mana."

Tendangan Koshi mengenai selangkangan Daichi, membuatnya terbebas dan berdiri dengan cepat ketika sosok hitam itu limbung dan menunduk. Sekali lagi si perak menghantam leher bagian belakang Daichi dengan siku sebelah kanannya. Ujarnya dengan susah payah, "Aku akan pergi, brengsek. Aku tak sudi hidup bersamamu lagi, pengkhianat menjijikkan."

Tangan sebelah kiri Daichi masih memegangi selangkangannya, tangan kanannya meraih apapun yang bisa diambil; lampu meja, asbak, apapun, untuk dilemparkan kepada si perak meski lemparan itu tak sekuat sebelumnya dan bisa dihindari dengan begitu mudah.

Koshi mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia mengusap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dan berhasil menahan air matanya meski membuat netra cokelat itu terlihat merah. Ia menelan air liurnya dengan kesusahan berkali-kali. Ia berdiri dan memandangi Daichi dengan jijik, "Aku akan membawa Shoyo. Aku tak sudi Shoyo hidup denganmu dan pacar menjijikkanmu itu."

"Kau takkan pergi kemana-mana." Kalimat itu diulang-ulang Daichi. Ia bisa berdiri sedikit lebih tegap dan matanya memicing pada Koshi, "Tidak kau, tidak Shoyo. Dia anakku."

"SHOYO ANAKKU, BRENGSEK!" Koshi meraih bantal yang tadi ditangkis Daichi darinya. Ia pukulkan bantal itu ke tubuh si hitam dengan kuat dan dengan penuh emosi, "BUAT ANAKMU SENDIRI DENGAN PACAR MENJIJIKKANMU ITU!"

Kapas-kapas yang ada di dalam bantal itu berhamburan keluar dan menyisakan kain tipis yang memukul lemah tubuh Daichi. Sekali lagi Daichi menampar pipi Koshi dan melemparkan pakaian yang ia dapat ke wajah si perak, "Jika itu yang kau mau, pergi! Pergi!"

Dada Koshi bergemuruh. Ia kesusahan bernapas dan matanya tajam dan masih membelalak pada si hitam. Dengan penuh murka ia berjalan dengan menjejakkan kakinya dengan kuat di lantai. Ia banting pintu depan apartemen mereka dengan kuat. Tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga dan nyaris membuatnya salah langkah dan jatuh. Ia hampiri Eita yang menunggunya dengan cemas di mobilnya yang diparkirkan tepat di bawah tangga.

"Aku baru saja menelepon Satori—KOSHI, AWAS!"

Dari lantai dua Daichi melemparkan koper Koshi ke arahnya. Koper itu sama sekali tak dikunci sehingga membuat segala isinya berterbangan di udara. Kemejanya, pakaian Shoyo, popok bayinya.

"BANGSAT!" Untuk terakhir itu Koshi berteriak pada Daichi. Suaranya bergetar, pipinya memerah, dan air matanya berhasil mengaliri pipinya. Untuk kali itu Koshi menyadari tubuhnya gemetaran luar biasa, dadanya sesak, dan ia kesusahan bernapas. Tangannya berkali-kali menyeka air matanya, merasa luka dan memar di wajahnya memerih karena terkena air, tapi lebih perih lagi hatinya.

Eita membantu kawannya memunguti barang-barang yang berceceran di tanah. Memasukkan semua itu ke dalam koper si perak dan kemudian meletakkan kopernya di bagasi. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Shoyo ada di tempat kakeknya." Koshi berujar menahan sedu. Eita memeluknya sekali dan dengan hangat. Mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu dengan lembut, "Hentikan tangisanmu. Kau harus mengobati lukamu dulu dan jangan membuat Shoyo ketakutan, oke?"

Bayi lima tahun itu tertidur saat Koshi menjemputnya di rumah Keishin. Pria tua itu tahu apa yang terjadi karena Daichi sudah meneleponnya tadi dan untuk sekali lagi ia membujuk si perak. Namun Koshi hanya tersenyum tipis dengan getaran sendu, "Tidak bisa, Ayah. Cukup sekali itu dan aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkannya lagi."

Entah kemana Koshi membawa bayinya pergi. Perak ayu itu menolak tawaran Eita, pun ia tak mau membuat beban mendalam di dalam hati Keishin. Di tengah malam gelap, ia menggendong Shoyo yang tertidur di buaiannya dan menarik koper besarnya. Menyusuri jalanan Miyagi yang dingin.

 **-akhir**

 **Disclaimer** : Anime dan manga Haikyuu merupakan ciptaan orisinil dan dimiliki hak ciptanya oleh Haruichi Furudate. Adapun sahaya tiada ada sekalipun dan sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil atas peminjaman karakter yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini.

 **A/N** : Saya cuma merasa bosan menulis angst/romance _fluffy_ DaiSuga. :)


End file.
